Alagaësian New Order
The Alagaësian New Order, also called Eragon-Order or Oath Order, is the current political system of Alagaësia. Attempts for a new political order After the death of Galbatorix, there was no political order that remained for a long time. The rulers of Alagaësia refused mostly to call themselves kings, they used terms as Supreme Protector of Alagaësia or Duke of Ilirea. Ilirea's influence on the various folks of Alagaësia decreased more and more. So King Sofy, not looking for personal might, but for the welfare of Alagaësia, attempted to install a fixed order that should last for centuries. Eragon was asked to work out a system that would be agreeable for everyone. But it took years for him to end up with a system that actually worked. Juridical changes The first changes put in place affected the law. Sofy, of course in agreement with Eragon, dissolved the corrupted People's Court at Ilirea and installed a new court, called Camp Court, at half way between Ilirea and Bullridge. In fact, it was Sofy who commanded this new installation, but it was the high-ranked Dragon Rider Samto who was in charge of the execution. Even more, Sofy and Eragon decided to prohibit by guaranteed death penalty regicide, illegal seizure of power at Ilirea and resurrection attempts. Political changes The most important changes of the New Order took place between 24 and 28 So. The role of the king was highly altered. The reigns, duchies and other territories were given much more autonomy. The king of Alagaësia would not be able to command Alagaësia at his own discretion, except in the case of war against a foreign power, but he would be a sort of Supreme Bureaucrat. He should supervise more than rule the nations of Alagaësia and control their behaviour. It would be impossible to prohibit wars; but it should be guaranteed that certain limits should not be passed, such as unbearable war crimes, collaboration with Enemies of Alagaësia or blood chase (which may be compared to our definition of the word "terrorism"). All those would be punished normally with death, imprisonment for life or exile. For to guarantee those standards, the king of Alagaësia should keep three important lists: * The White List of legitimate States, which contains all nations on alagaësian territory that are allowed to exist * The Black list of Alagaësia's enemies, which contains all people who are considered enemies of the kingdom for crimes they will probably be punished by death for * The list of people who live in Ilirea. No one choses freely to live there; all those who are born in Ilirea have to leave when they come of age. One is free to visit Ilirea, but not to settle. There is an unvarying number of inhabitants, and only if one of them dies or leaves, the king (or his advisors) names someone who deserves living in Ilirea. This person is now free to accept or refuse. In the latter case, someone new is named. The oath In 34 So, six years after the original New Order had been successfully installed, Eragon added an important new feature to the political system. A new system of king's elections had already been installed (see here). But the danger that a king would misuse his power - either to his own benefit or the benefit of his race - was still imminent. The first thing was to limit the royal power to Humans, Urgals, Werecats, Dwarfs and Mayuch - Elves and Dragon Riders should, because of their long durance of live, not be kings of Alagaësia. His second reform was an oath whose text he drawed up himself. Every elected king has since then to speak this oath before he is confirmed. With this oath he vows amongst other things to handle his duties to the best of his knowledge and not to favour any race. Every one of those aspects can not be removed from the system except by Eragon himself, as long as he lives. Category:Chronicles of Alagaësia